La rutina de siempre
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Un día de cielo azul, Midorima comenzó con su rutina de siempre, tomó su desayuno mientras veía Oha Asa, se puso su uniforme tras asearse, y salió de casa a buscar su bicicleta para ir a recoger a Akashi y que este le diera los buenos días como siempre. 3 años después, su rutina seguía siendo la misma, excepto por una persona... One-shot/Drabble MidoAka y MidoTaka.


Un día de cielo azul, cualquier día de la semana de cualquier mes, la rutina comenzó como de costumbre, Midorima se levantó tras el quinto toque de su despertador, tomó su desayuno mientras veía Oha Asa, se puso su uniforme de Teiko tras reunir sus cosas y asearse, y salió de casa. Al hacerlo miró a su alrededor y suspiró al darse cuenta de que su bicicleta no estaba ahí, normalmente debería estar apoyada en el muro de su casa, junto a la puerta, pero extrañamente no se encontraba en su sitio, tuvo que tardar unos 10 minutos más que de costumbre hasta que encontró esta medio escondida tras el coche de sus padres, la noche anterior había llovido, seguramente su madre la guardó ahí para que no se oxidase. Se subió a la bicicleta y por fin emprendió su camino hacia la escuela, aunque antes tenía que hacer una parada, pedaleó hasta llegar a una zona bastante apartada del centro de la ciudad, donde estaban las casas de la gente con más dinero de Tokyo, y frente a una de las numerosas (Y enormes) casas, se encontraba Akashi esperándole con su mochila colgada a la espalda.

\- Buenos días, Shintaro.- Le saludó el pelirrojo cuando Midorima llegó hasta él.

\- Buenos días.- Sin decir una palabra más, ambos pusieron una mano a su espalda y se miraron desafiantes.

\- ¡Piedra, papel y tijeras!

\- ¿Cómo lo haces para ganar siempre, Akashi?- Preguntó Midorima algo malhumorado por perder siempre a todo contra él, el menor se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo se me dan bien los juegos.- Respondió sonriendo levemente y bajándose de la bicicleta al llegar a clase.

Esa era su rutina diaria, tomar su desayuno viendo Oha Asa, ponerse el uniforme, asearse e ir a recoger a Akashi con la bicicleta, en su momento establecieron que todos los días jugarían a piedra, papel y tijeras para decidir quién pedaleaba, pero el problema era que, ya fueran juegos de habilidad o solo de azar, Akashi siempre le ganaba.

Cierto día, Midorima apareció como siempre en su bicicleta para recoger al pelirrojo en la puerta de su casa, pero esta vez, Midorima llevaba una especie de remolque unido a la parte trasera de su bicicleta, donde iba sentada una pequeña niña de más o menos 7 años bastante parecida a Midorima.

\- Buenos días, Shintaro.- Saludó Akashi como todos los días.

\- Buenos días.- Respondió el de las gafas de igual forma.- Ella es Tomoyo, mi hermana pequeña.- Aclaró Midorima señalando a la pequeña.- Mis padres me han pedido que hoy la lleve yo a clase.

\- Oh.- Asintió el pelirrojo acercándose al remolque, al verle, Tomoyo se tapó la cara con su mochila algo avergonzada.- Buenos días, señorita, ¿me puedo subir?- Preguntó señalando el espacio libre en el remolque, ella se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¿Akashi-chan tiene mucho dinero? Tiene una casa muuuy grande...- Preguntó la niña destapándose un poco la cara, Akashi asintió un poco con la cabeza.

\- Mi papá tiene mucho dinero, ¿por qué lo preguntas, señorita?

\- ¿Entonces por qué Akashi-chan no va al cole en un coche grande y va con Shin-nii-san?

\- Lo prefiero.- Respondió este simplemente.- ¿A tí no te gusta ir al cole con tu hermano?- La pequeña asintió sonriente.- A mí también.- Añadió Akashi devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y esa fue la rutina de todas las mañanas durante dos años, hasta que un día, cuando Midorima pasó por delante de su casa, Akashi ya no estaba esperándole, al día siguiente tampoco estuvo, ni al siguiente, ni al otro tampoco, no volvió a verle esperándole como todas las mañanas desde el día que Murasakibara le desafió... Podía verle llegando a clase en su coche, con el semblante serio que mantenía todos los días desde que aquello sucedió, no volvió a escucharle dándole los buenos días como llevaba haciendo todos los días desde hacía tanto tiempo...

…

Un día de cielo azul, cualquier día de la semana de cualquier mes, la rutina comenzó como de costumbre, Midorima se levantó tras el quinto toque de su despertador, tomó su desayuno mientras veía Oha Asa, se puso su uniforme de Shutoku tras reunir sus cosas y asearse, y salió de casa. Al hacerlo miró a su alrededor y suspiró al darse cuenta de que Takao aún no había llegado a recogerle, aunque también solía entrar en su rutina el hecho de que Takao llegaba tarde a por él.

\- ¡Shin-chan!- Escuchó desde lejos junto al traqueteo de la bicicleta.- ¡Buenos días, Shin-chan!- Sonrió el moreno al detenerse frente a su puerta, al mirar a Midorima se fijó en que llevaba sujeta a su mano a una niña de unos 10 años.- Oohh, buenos días a tí también, señorita.- La saludó sonriendo, ella se sonrojó levemente escondiéndose detrás de Midorima.

\- Déjala, la asustas, tenemos que dejarla en su colegio por el camino.- Respondió Midorima ayudando a su hermana a subir al remolque.

\- ¡Piedra, papel y tijeras!

\- ¡Shin-chan, no es justo, siempre ganas tú! ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Tengo experiencia, Bakao.- Respondió Midorima subiendo al remolque junto a Tomoyo.- Vámonos.

\- Síiii, síiii...

Esa continuó siendo su rutina de todas las mañanas desde su primer año de preparatoria en adelante, y en aquellos tres años, a pesar de que siempre llegaba tarde a recogerle, Takao nunca faltó para darle los buenos días.


End file.
